


Лето ещё не закончится

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Иногда собственная глупая выдумка становится самым важным в жизни.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Лето ещё не закончится

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Моя благодарность Зимний горностай!

**Бета:** Орли  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Тип:** пре-слэш  
**Пейринг/персонажи:** Северус Снейп, Гарри Поттер  
**Жанр:** повседневность(?), тонкий слой ангста, очень лёгкие намёки на романтику.  
**Предупреждения:** ООС, АУ.  
**Примечания:** Снейп молчит и терпит, а Поттер уверенно идёт к эскапизму. Наверное, кому-то финал покажется открытым – автор искренне считает иначе  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

Гарри тщательно заправил футболку в джинсы — чтобы не мешалась, — деловито повязал фартук, размашисто крутанул вентиль, пуская воду в раковину. Проржавевшие трубы зашумели тоскливо, недовольно и как-то даже немного зловеще. Натужно захрипел старый кран, неохотно откашлялся, щедро орошая всё вокруг холодными брызгами и, наконец, выдал широкую прозрачную струю.

Поттер зябко поёжился, когда несколько мелких капель попали на его обнажённые руки и шею — вода в этом доме всегда была ледяной. Но учитывая практически вымерший район, в котором половина зданий теперь пустовала, хорошо, что хоть такая осталась. Гарри рассеянно взмахнул палочкой, накладывая подогревающие чары. Потом тяжело опёрся о столешницу, сгорбив спину и склонив голову. Он с силой вцепился пальцами в потемневшее от времени дерево и устало прикрыл глаза.

Это казалось такой глупостью. Настоящим безумием.

Разумеется, справиться с горой немытой посуды можно было за считанные минуты с помощью специальных бытовых заклинаний. Кстати Поттер — кто бы что не думал об его умственных способностях — их даже выучил. К тому же он теперь стал взрослым, совершеннолетним магом, практически курсантом, да ещё и Героем Войны. Ему не стоило опасаться громовещателя из Министерства: никто больше не накажет Гарри за использование магии вне стен школы. Он это прекрасно знал, но волшебством здесь всё равно старался пользоваться пореже. Почему? Поттеру вот тоже очень хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь ему объяснил.

Возможно, дело было лишь в привычке. Наверное, именно так сказал бы Рон, равнодушно пожимая плечами. Или же причина крылась глубже… ну например, в чувстве солидарности. До этого додумалась бы, скорее, Гермиона. А Гарри пришлось бы сильно постараться, чтобы не заржать, услышав эти предположения. Разумеется, если бы он вообще когда-нибудь осмелился спросить. Или рассказать.

Сам Поттер считал, что всё намного хуже.

Это представлялось ещё одним отличием, чёткой жирной чертой, делившей его жизнь на нормальную и на… В действительности, Гарри не знал, как назвать то, что происходило в этом доме. Но таких границ мог насчитать много даже навскидку. Просто добровольный отказ от магии — пусть и частичный — казался самой весомой, ощутимой. Вещественной.

В обычной жизни оставались друзья, знакомые, одногруппники. Там были Кингсли и аврорские курсы, преподаватели — старые из Хогвартса и новые из Академии. Джинни. И они все чего-то ждали от Поттера. Гермиона требовала, чтобы он экстерном сдал школьные экзамены. Шеклболт хотел видеть Спасителя МагБритании в своей предвыборной команде. Рон настаивал, что выучиться на мракоборцев они обязаны вместе. Джинни мечтала о скорой свадьбе, кругосветном путешествии, новом светлом доме, большой семье, да и много о чём ещё.

В его обычной жизни вообще было слишком много того, что Гарри не принадлежало: чужих стремлений, мечтаний, ожиданий, представлений о том, как _правильно_. В этом-то и была проблема. Всё оно неподъёмной тяжестью лежало на плечах, не позволяя определиться с собственными желаниями.

Здесь же Поттер чувствовал себя свободным. Он невесело усмехнулся, насухо вытирая белоснежным вафельным полотенцем последнюю тарелку. Здесь его в принципе считали слишком никчёмным, чтобы возлагать какие-либо, пусть самые незначительные надежды. Раньше Гарри это бесило — сейчас ощущалось необходимым благом.

Ну, а ещё тут не было ни одного журналиста на мили вокруг. Никому бы в здравом уме в голову не пришло, искать Победителя Волдеморта в полузаброшенном доме в Тупике Прядильщиков.

Собственно, именно на это и рассчитывал Дамблдор два года назад. Ну да, прятал он Гарри не от беспринципных писак, а от куда более реальной угрозы, но директор размышлял в похожем ключе, отправляя Поттера на летние каникулы к Снейпу. А на лице последнего в тот момент были написаны такое искреннее радушие, вселенское гостеприимство и всепоглощающая радость, что Гарри всерьёз страшился, что до сентября не дотянет. Но если всё же судьба останется благосклонна к Мальчику-Который-Выжил и в этот раз, то в Хогвартс он вернётся, в лучшем случае, порядочно искалеченным. Как выяснилось, опасался напрасно. Обитать с профессором под одной крышей оказалось на удивление несложно. Снейп нежеланного соседа старательно игнорировал и мужественно не замечал, в том числе и тогда, когда сталкивался с ним нос к носу в узком коридоре или в тесной гостиной.

Профессор вообще вёл себя странно сдержанно: не психовал, ядом не плевался, не орал, не бросался банками со всякой дрянью. Даже когда Поттер случайно разбил щербатую чашку, Снейп только злобно зыркнул глазами из-под нахмуренных бровей и восстановил несчастную посудину взмахом палочки. Гарри тогда в очередной раз удостоверился в неоспоримом и невероятно сильном даре убеждения, которым господин директор владел виртуозно.

В принципе, то лето для Поттера мало чем отличалось от предыдущих: он наводил порядок в откровенно запущенном доме, иногда даже делал ремонт по мелочи, готовил еду и ухаживал за небольшим садом, в котором, как он догадывался, росли лекарственные растения. Последнее так, слегка, чтобы — не дай Мерлин! — не выдрать какую-нибудь исключительно редкую траву.

Вот только с вредным учителем Гарри жилось куда спокойнее, чем с дорогими родственниками. Снейп не принуждал его работать сутками, не ограничивал в еде, не запирал в чулане за надуманные провинности. Да даже котлы в лаборатории не заставлял драить! Правда внимательно наблюдал, и этот пристальный непонятный взгляд Поттера ощутимо нервировал. Однако со временем профессор, видимо, пришёл к каким-то своим выводам и прекратил подчёркнуто брезгливо шарахаться от Гарри. Сонная рутина неожиданно разнообразилась увлекательными моментами — оказывается, со Снейпом можно было вполне мирно беседовать на различные темы по вечерам. Но, справедливости ради, заговорить о квиддиче Поттер ни разу не рискнул.

Снейп, конечно, оставался всё тем же саркастичным и нетерпимым ублюдком, но учебники не отобрал, к некоторым своим книгам подпустил и на вопросы отвечал подробно. За проведённые вместе два с лишним месяца Гарри даже почти изменил мнение на его счёт. Почти. А то, что каникулы после окончания следующего курса, хотя бы до дня рождения, Поттер мечтал — совсем немного! — провести в доме профессора — это, разумеется, ровным счётом ничего не значило.

Гарри насмешливо хмыкнул, рывком сдёргивая фартук.

В любом случае, не сбылось. Он не любил вспоминать прошлое лето, впрочем, как и весь год. Было… неприятно и больно, и запоздало страшно, и очень-очень безнадёжно. А за несправедливое отношение к Снейпу, отчаянную ненависть и злые мысли Поттеру вообще делалось беспредельно стыдно и немедленно хотелось если не удавиться, то броситься перед Снейпом на колени и униженно виниться во всех прегрешениях. Вот он обрадуется-то!

Наверное, не последней причиной тому, что прямо сейчас Гарри хозяйничал на профессорской кухне, служило отчасти и это деятельное раскаяние, острыми когтями впивавшееся в болезненно развитую совестливость. Ну, право слово, не мог же Поттер оставить всё ещё больного человека одного в пустом доме?!

А выздоравливал Снейп действительно долго и мучительно: до сих пор совсем не разговаривал и почти не колдовал. Собственно, поэтому и воспрепятствовать наглому самовольному вторжению не смог. Он, конечно, не подавал вида, казался по-обычному неприятно высокомерным и обидно надменным, но осознавать его некоторую… беспомощность для Гарри было невероятно странно. Хотя, откровенно говоря, её и заметить было практически невозможно. Снейп оставался упрямым, несгибаемым и молчаливо мужественным. Вот это уже волей-неволей вызывало восхищение.

Поттер шумно выдохнул. Он совершенно запутался.

Август неуклонно подходил к концу, скоро Гарри предстояло вернуться к обычной жизни: приступить к учёбе, ходить на лекции, по выходным встречаться с приятелями, иногда играть в квиддич. Возможно, готовиться к свадьбе.

И забыть тихие совместные вечера с по сути ещё незнакомым человеком, уют чужого объективно неуютного дома, молчаливое взаимопонимание, насмешку в тёмных глазах. Больше никогда не вспоминать, каково это — чувствовать себя свободным от чужих ожиданий.

Всего лишь три месяца провели границу, которая сейчас больше походила на бездонную пропасть. Разделили его жизнь на две взаимоисключающие части: на нормальную и _настоящую_.

Гарри понимал, что пора делать выбор — тянуть дальше некуда. Но это было так глупо!..

Поттер выключил свет, уверенно прошёл по тёмному коридору, на секунду замялся у своей комнаты, но решительно двинулся дальше. Он слабо, почти робко, толкнул дверь в спальню Снейпа и быстро шагнул внутрь. Не давая себе возможности передумать, Гарри, задержав дыхание, аккуратно примостился на краю кровати. Лёг на бок, лицом к Снейпу. В свете тусклой луны отчётливо виднелись угольно-чёрные длинные тени от ресниц на впалых щеках и столь же длинный нос. Снейп распахнул глаза и вперился в Поттера совершенно не сонным и убийственно требовательным взглядом.

Когда Гарри впервые называл профессора по имени, голос почти не срывался. Да и всё равно дрожь в едва различимом шёпоте было сложно заметить.

— Северус, а давай лето ещё не закончится?..

Возможно, Поттер ошибся, но ему показалось, что Снейп понял правильно: нечто неуловимое изменилось в выражении его лица. Ну, и из своей постели не вышвырнул. А это что-то да значило.

_Октябрь 2017_


End file.
